fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Momotaros
*Height: 185cm *Weight: 102kg Momotaros is the main good Imagin in the series Kamen Rider: Electric King. As Dwayne Winfield's first Imagin ally, he allows him to use Electric King's Sword Form. History Among the hundreds of Imagin that arrived to the present year, Momotaros entered the body of Dwayne Winfield but unable to set up a contact as he is forced to possess Dwayne when he is attacked by Thorley. But after Dwayne mentally restrains him, Momotaros learns that Dwayne is a Singularity Point & helps him as Electric King to defeat the Bat Imagin. Admitting he does not remember their mission, Momotaros actually prefers fighting for his own whims. Though Dwayne gives him his name rather than a desire to fulfill their contact, Momotaros eventually grew to respect the human as the other Imagin they are partnered with. In time, Momotaros begins to take his mission as member of the Electro-Liner to protect time to heart. In the Electric King series finale, due to Kintaro granting Dwayne's unintentional wish for the Taros to stay by his side, Momotaros & the others are able to be present alongside Dwayne for the final battle with Momotaro accepting Dwayne's actual wish to fight with him to the very end. After the battle ended, with his existence assured, Momotaros was distant & silence over parting ways with Dwayne, only to jump to the window at the last second to say goodbye to his friend while promising to meet again as the Electro-Liner departs back into the timestream. That promise is kept during the events of The Final Countdown when Momotaros is stunned to be fighting Dwayne while he's possessed by the Ghost Imagin, nearly getting himself killed to free his friend as they fight together against Nex with Dwayne's grandson aiding them. Later, he becomes a hot-blooded member of the Electro-Liner Police that is formed to battle Negataros. Though Negataros was destroyed, Momotaros keeps the new group together as he sees being a cop as a cool thing. Personality Influenced by Dwayne's image of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, Momotaros was originally annoyed of looking like a red Oni though it matches his hot-blooded & prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Dwayne's own shy & cowardly personality, Momotaros suffers comedic conflict in various ways Two being getting into fights with the other Taros members & being constantly beaten by Megan when he causes trouble. Momotaros can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Dwayne immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the Momotarosword. When he possesses Dwayne, declaring the words "Ready or not... Here I come!", Momotaros's own personality takes over, giving Dwayne a boost in strength & controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!". Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Dwayne in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Dwayne in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him & his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Megan & her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers, & is terrified of dogs. While he acts hostile & demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. Phrases When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them an "X-Jerk", while referring to Megan as literally "Nosy Woman". He usually refers to Urataros as "Turtle", "Turtle-Boy", or "Turtle-Jerk" & Kintaros as "Bear", "Bear-Boy", or "Bear-Jerk". He calls the younger Ryutaros a "Brat" & a "Snot-nosed Brat". He calls Deneb "Tubby" & Sieg "Bird-Jerk". He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying "My Special Attack, Part X" while possessing Dwayne in Electric King Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, & 5 (Dwayne tells Momotaros that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4 "cool", even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). In his battle against Kamen Rider Fang King, Electric King Sword Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Electro Belt twice, initiating a doubled Full Charge for "My Special Attack, Special Edition". During the fight with the Death Imagin, with aid of the other Tarōs, Sieg, & Minos adding their power into his blade, Momotaros called it "My Special Attack, Final Version". Rider Forms Electric King Sword *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Electric King's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first & most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the ElectroGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, & 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, & Kamen Rider Minos. In the Super Electric King series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The ElectroKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Momotaros is the base for Electric King's Climax Form, as he has control of the head & torso & can control the other sections that the other Tarōs usually have primary control of if need be. However, due to the newly-formed Junction Point, Momotaros's synch with Dwayne is negated. However, his power is now accessed in the ElectroKamen Sword's Momo-Sword Mode. Since then, Momotaros makes it his task to train Dwayne to fight on his own, being evasive on his reasons for it. But once Dwayne learns the truth, both he & Momotaros have a falling out. Momotaros, enraged at Dwayne for his decision to fight without the Tarōs, fights Electric King Plat Form to test if Dwayne can really back up his words. After Dwayne divulges his resolve, Momotaros apologizes to him for being evasive about the recent events & the two went on to destroy the Armadillo Imagin with the other Tarōs at their side. On his own, Momotaros can perform his style of Electric King's Extreme Slash, referred as "My Finishing Attack, Momotaros Version". Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Final Form Ride When the recently de-aged Dwayne leaves to investigate the monster disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form & possesses Drake Smalls, allowing him the ability to transform into Electric King Sword Form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Darren Carter, Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior, & eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Electric King Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride, & Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. Chrono Warrior *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Momotaros once possessed the transformed Darren Carter as Kamen Rider DCD in order to battle a group of Gelnewts while S-Dwayne was fighting as Electric King Wing Form. MomotaSword The MomotaSword is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Electric King. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Imagin Category:Protagonists Category:Electric King Riders